Una sola salida
by Son Tonny
Summary: Goku llega accidentalmente a la dimensión de Clannad para enfrentar a la Androide 21. En el transcurso llegarán más guerreros que lo ayudarán en su batalla. Se le complicará la situación a Goku debido al estar en un mundo diferente por cada decisión irreversible.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; y Clannad y sus personajes son propiedad de Juri Misaki.**

**Los eventos de Dragon Ball se centran 14 años después del torneo de fuerza, mientras que en Clannad los hechos de este fic se desarrollan en 2019.**

**Resumen**

**Goku viaja sin saber a la dimensión de Clannad en donde tendrá que detener a la androide 21, quien busca convertir a los humanos en androides. Goku tendrá que aprender de un mundo diferente sin esferas del dragón ni segundas oportunidades de vida.**

Introducción

Los guerreros z luchaban contra la Androide 21, quien buscaba llevar a cabo el plan del Dr. Gero de derrotar a Goku a través de la transformación de humanos a androides con métodos tecnológicos y químicos. Este plan no funcionó, ya que todos los guerreros z lograron detener la expansión del virus a tiempo, en un combate de Goku y A-21 en un campo eléctrico, un portal surgió por la reacción de electricidad, del virus y la energía del saiyajin que terminó llevando a ambos fuera de su mundo.

**Capítulo 1: Goku en otro mundo**

Goku cayó en un lugar que no conocía, fue sobre un arbusto en la noche, llegó sin ropa por razones desconocidas.

\- Ah, ¿En dónde estoy? - Goku miró a sus alrededores pero no había nada conocido. - No puede ser, no siento el ki de Gohan y el de los demás. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con mi ropa?

Cerca de ahí.

\- Siempre están muy feliz tus padres. - Dijo una voz de un hombre que iba por la calle junto con su esposa e hija, Tomoya, Nagisa y Ushio.

Oigan, ¿me podían ayudar? - Goku salió del arbusto para obtener ayuda del lugar donde estaba.

AAAAAAHH... - Los tres gritaron año ver a ese sujeto. Nagisa le cubrió los ojos a Ushio se dio vuelta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? - Le dijo Tomoya muy enojado.

\- Solo quiero saber dónde estoy.

\- ¿Qué? - Tomoya se quitó su chaqueta y se la dio a Goku para que se cubriera. - Póngase eso, ¿y qué quiere decir con que en dónde está? - Un sonido de personas que se acercaba hizo a Tomoya tomar la rápida decisión de llevarlo a su casa. - Mejor sígame, vienen personas por aquí y no vendría bien que se encontraran en una situación como la nuestra.

\- ¿Mamá qué era lo que ese hombre tiene entre sus...?

\- No hablaremos nada de eso, Ushio.

Los cuatro llegaron a la casa de la familia Okasaki, Nagisa llevó a Ushio a su habitación y Tomoya le dio ropa a Goku para que se vistiera.

\- Ya llevé a a Ushio a su habitación.

\- Gracias, amor. Ahora, tu. - Dijo señalando a Goku. - ¿Me puede decir por qué estaba desnudo en la calle?

\- No tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí. Estábamos peleando contra A-21 cuando fui arrastrado por un hoyo y caí aquí...

\- ¿Un hoyo? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Y cómo se llama?

\- Hola, soy Son Goku y vengo de la tierra. - Dijo Goku levantando la mano como siempre lo hacía al saludar.

\- ¿Perdiste la razón o qué? Es obvio que eres de la tierra, aun sigues en la tierra. - Le dijo Tomoya con seriedad. - Yo soy Okasaki Tomoya. Ella es mi esposa Nagisa.

\- Hola mucho gusto.

\- Y la niña que estaba con nosotros es nuestra hija Ushio.

\- Ah, te refiere a ella. - Dijo Goku.

\- ¿Qué? Ushio, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vamos, hija, papá y yo estamos hablando cosas importantes.

\- ¿Y por qué si son importantes no me puedo quedar?

\- Ushio.

\- ¿Ese hombre es un alíen?

\- ¿Qué dijo? - Dijo Goku - Quiere decir que aún estoy en la tierra. - Goku intentó localizar el ki de Gohan pero no encontró nada.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- No puede ser, la tierra no es tan grande como para no encontrar el ki de mis amigos.

\- ¿Estás loco o qué es lo que te pasa? - Goku se puso confuso por lo que Tomoya le dijo. - ¿Qué intentas hacer?

\- Intento buscar a mis amigos, ¿en verdad este planeta es la tierra?

\- En verdad que enloqueciste. Estás en la tierra, ¿ves que haya aliens por aquí?

\- ¿Me podías decir que ciudad es esta?

\- Estás en Hikarizaka, Japón.

\- ¿Qué? No recuerdo conocer ciudades con este nombre

\- Papá, ¿él es un alíen?

\- No, Ushio. Por cierto, di más detalles de lo que pasó antes de que te encontráramos, no es normal encontrar hombres así de la nada.

\- Lo que pasa es de que estábamos peleando con una androide y apareció un ataque de electricidad y no me podía mover, usé el Kaio-ken para salir pero apareció un hoyo que me trajo hasta aquí.

Hubo un momento de silencio después de que Goku explicara lo que le pasó, Nagisa y Tomoya no tenían idea de lo que Goku les decía, creían que Goku era un lunático y no sabían que hacer

\- Nos puedes disculpar un momento. - Tomoya le dijo a Goku y dando la señal de que se quedara en la sala mientras ellos hablaban en su habitación.

\- Sí, no hay problema.

Una vez solos, hablaron sobre qué hacer con Goku.

\- ¿Qué piensas que debemos hacer? - Dijo Nagisa

\- Ese hombre parece estar loco, lo mejor será esperar para mañana y entregarlo a la policía para que sepan qué hacer con él.

\- ¿Qué? No podemos hacerlo...

\- Ese hombre dice venir de la tierra pero no conoce nada de aquí y hace cosas muy raras como si tuviera superpoderes.

\- Sí, ¿y qué haremos con la salida que tendríamos con mi mamá y papá?

\- Ah, cierto. Les llamaremos y les explicaremos lo que pasa. Por ahora, no tengan ninguna comunicación a solas con él, ni yo ni tu ni Ushio.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, vieron que Goku se durmió en el suelo, por lo que aprovecharon para llamar a Akio y Sanae y explicar lo que les pasó.

**En el mundo de Dragón Ball**

\- Intentemos descubrí qué fue lo que provocó ese hoyo que se llevó a Goku y a la androide. - Decía Bulma junto con los demás guerreros z, como era algo raro, pidieron ayuda a Bulma para un soporte para Gohan. Con el paso de las horas, llegó la noche, pero descubrieron que la fricción entre el virus de A-21 y la fuerza del Kaio-ken provocaron ese suceso.

\- La transformación de súper saiyajin debería funcionar también. - Decía Gohan.

\- Entonces yo iré a buscar a Kakarrotto. - Decía Vegeta.

\- No, yo me encargo de eso, será muy complicado para ti crear el portal que nos traiga de regreso.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

\- Vegeta, tranquilo. Es lo más apropiado que se debe hacer. - Le dijo su esposa Bulma.

Gohan se llevó parte del virus en su chaqueta y se puso un GPS moderno para que localizaran en el lugar al que llegaría. El proceso fue el mismo y Gohan se fue muy rápido pero hubo grandes desastres en toda el área pero no se pudo averiguar datos de cómo mantener activo el portal ya que fue creado muy rápido.

**En el mundo de Clannad.**

\- Sanae, ¿escuchaste algo?

Gohan cayó en un arbusto cerca de la casa de los padres de Nagisa.

\- Ah, no me esperaba que eso fuera a pasar... ¿Qué? ¿Que le pasó a mi ropa? - Ocurrió lo mismo que a Goku, toda su ropa se espumó al llegar. - También la información desapareció. Veamos que dice el GPS, que suerte que lo tenía en la boca en capsula. - Gohan lo abrió y se dio cuenta que no hacía nada, era porque no funcionaba en otra dimensión, pero no sabía esa razón de la falla. - No, no puede ser. ¿Qué haré ahora?

En ese momento, Akio golpeó a Gohan en la cabeza con su bate.

\- AAAHH... ¿Por qué haces eso?

\- Ah, eres muy resistente... Sanae! Voltea, no veas eso. Tu muchacho. - Se quitó su delantal. - Cúbrete con esto y ven con nosotros.

Una vez, ya dentro de la casa, Akio le dio más ropa a Gohan para se vistiera.

\- Gracias por su amabilidad. - Dijo Gohan.

\- Solo es un aporte para ayudarte. ¿Ahora di por qué estabas así?

\- No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé por qué llegué aquí.

\- ¿De dónde vienes?

\- Ah? Vengo la montaña paoz.

\- Montaña paoz? No me suena ese lugar.

\- No lo conocen. ¿Qué es este lugar? Si es la tierra, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Claro que lo es.

\- ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué ciudad es esta?

\- Este tipo anda mal. Esto es Hikarizaka, Japón.

\- No recuerdo una ciudad con este nombre. No entiendo de lo que pasa aquí, ¿de verdad será la tierra que conozco? – Gohan se puso a pensar con sus codos en las rodillas. - ¿O habré viajado en el tiempo? Me podía decir la fecha de hoy.

\- Hoy es 25 de Agosto de 2019.

\- ¿QUÉ?! No, ¿viajé en el tiempo? No puede ser.

\- ¿Viajaste en el tiempo? ¿De qué año vienes o por qué te sorprendes por la fecha?

\- Vengo del año 795.

\- ¿Qué? Estás loco, en ese año no había gente que supiera de máquinas y de tecnología.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Gohan no entendía para nada lo que Akio le decía, él conocía muy bien su mundo y nada de lo que platicaban congeniaba correctamente. Puso sus manos en su cabeza intentando pensar en que debía hacer.

\- ¿Sabes? Ya es tarde, mañana seguiremos con esta plática, puedes quedarte aquí por esta noche. - Akio se puso de pie para llevar a Gohan a una habitación, y no tuvo mejor opción que llevarlo a la habitación que era de Nagisa. - Puedes quedarte aquí.

\- ¿Esta habitación es de una niña?

\- Era de mi hija. No vayas a hacer algo estúpido o llamaré a la policía.

\- Sí, no hay problema.

**Hola, sé que tal vez es algo raro este crossover, estos dos animes son de los que más me gustan y decidí crear este fic. Muchas cosas pasarán y habrá muchas sorpresas.**

**Como Clannad se acerca mucho al mundo real decidí que la historia suceda en este año, casi como si Dragón Ball vino a nuestro mundo.**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; y Clannad y sus personajes son propiedad de Juri Misaki.**

**Los eventos de Dragon Ball se centran 14 años después del torneo de fuerza, mientras que en Clannad los hechos de este fic se desarrollan en 2019.**

**Resumen**

**Goku viaja sin saber a la dimensión de Clannad en donde tendrá que detener a la androide 21, quien busca convertir a los humanos en androides. Goku tendrá que aprender de un mundo diferente sin esferas del dragón ni segundas oportunidades de vida.**

**Capítulo 2: La llegada de A-21.**

En otra parte de la ciudad, A-21 también llegó al mundo de Clannad. Al igual que Goku y Gohan, ella también perdió toda su ropa en el viaje. Estaba en la banqueta de una calle con pequeñas casas, ahí oyó que alguien venía.

\- Oye, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? - Era Kyou, estaba regresando a su casa. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre estar desnuda en la calle? Das mal aspecto.

A-21 se limitó a contestar, en cambio, observó a Kyou para ver si su ropa le serviría. - Dame tu ropa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dame tu ropa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Mejor espera aquí, te buscaré ayuda.

Cuando Kyou iba a llamar con su celular para buscarle ayuda, A-21 la atacó de un golpe, haciendo que Kyou saliera volando, golpeándose la cabeza con un poste de luz y recibiendo una descarga eléctrica. Ya en el suelo, A-21 le quitó su chaqueta, jeans y zapatillas, de ahí partió a buscar respuestas de saber en dónde estaba, llevándose también el celular de Kyou para ver cómo le funcionaría este dispositivo.

En la mañana siguiente, Nagisa se encontraba cocinando el desayuno mientras Tomoya vigilaba a Goku, quien aún seguía dormido. En eso el teléfono sonó y Ushio contestó.

\- ¿Hola? - Ushio contestó la llamada.

\- Ah, Ushio...

\- Akki

\- Ushio, ¿está tu papá por ahí? Ocupo decirle algo importante.

\- Papá, Akki quiere hablar contigo.

Ushio le dio el teléfono a Tomoya, aunque Ushio tuviera 13 años, ella aún era muy agradable con sus padres y con todos. (Como se vio en el anime)

\- Hola, ¿qué me querías decir?

\- Hola, lo que pasa es de que ayer también recibimos la llegada de un sujeto desconocido, él afirma ser de la tierra pero dice venir de otro año de cual no tiene sentido. Nos aseguraremos que no se vaya y trae al sujeto que está con ustedes, algo me dicen que ellos dos se conocen, y este se llama Gohan, lo sé, tiene nombre de comida. (Gohan significa arroz en japonés)

\- Gohan... Goku... Son muy parecidos esos nombres. Muy bien, en un momento iremos allá, aseguren que no se vaya. - Respondió Tomoya y colgó el teléfono.

Goku ya había despertado y fue llamado para desayunar con ellos.

\- Intenta comer, vamos a tener que salir y ocupamos que vengas.

\- Sí. Muchas gracias.

Los tres miembros de la familia Okasaki observaban a Goku comer demasiado y lo que más llamó su atención fue que no sé llenaba.

\- Oooh... Que delicia. ¿Aun tienes más?

\- ¿Qué? Ya te acabaste todo lo que había para desayunar. - Le dijo Nagisa

\- ¿Fueron cinco platillos y aun tienes hambre? - Ese fue Tomoya.

\- ¿En serio? No comí desde ayer y me hacen falta energías.

\- Tú eres un sujeto misterioso. No hay más comida por ahora. Ahora vamos a ir con los padres de mi esposa, dijeron que les llegó un hombre llamado Gohan y que al parecer tiene relación contigo.

\- Gohan? ¿Gohan también está aquí? Intentaré localizarlo. - Puso sus dedos en su frente para buscar el ki de Gohan.

\- Deja hacer eso y vamos de una vez a ver ese asunto.

\- Ya lo encontré. Vengan aquí, iremos de una vez. - Goku tomó con su mano izquierda las manos de Nagisa (ella llevaba a Ushio) y Tomoya.

\- Hey, ¿qué es lo que haces? - Le preguntó Tomoya.

En un segundo, los cuatro desparecieron y aparecieron en la panadería de Sanae y Akio enfrente de Gohan, haciendo que la pareja se asustara.

\- AAAHH...

\- Papá. - Dijo Gohan al ver a Goku.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? - Tomoya estaba algo impactado por lo sucedido, a la vez Nagisa y Ushio lo estaban.

\- Ha, Gohan, con que aquí estabas. - ¿También viniste a este lugar igual que yo?

\- Bueno, algo así.

\- Ah, ¿cómo llegamos hasta aquí? - Dijo Tomoya mirando alrededor muy confundido.

\- Usé la teletransportación, sabía que funcionaría aun en este mundo. - Dijo Goku

\- Tranquila Sanae - Dijo Akio mientras tranquilizaba a su esposa. - Que forma de llegar tan más extraña. Ustedes dos se conocen, nos pueden explicar qué es lo que está pasando.

En otra parte, A-21 iba paseando por la ciudad, intentaba identificar el mundo en el que estaba usando todos los datos que tenía a su alcance. Tenía el celular de Kyou en la mano, ahi sacaba la información para estar informada. En su camino, chocó con una chica de cabello gris que iba en sentido contrario.

\- Ten cuidado al caminar - Le dijo la chica, ella era nada menos que Tomoyo. - No deberías usar el celular mientras caminas.

Iba a juntarle el celular cuando de repente vio que el fondo de pantalla era de Kyou y unos niños, lo cual le pareció extraño, y aún más extraño fue al verle la chaqueta con el símbolo de la guardería donde Kyou trabaja. Ella y Tomoyo no tenían una buena relación como amigas, aun así estaban en contacto.

\- Yo sé lo que hago, ahora dame eso. - Dijo A-21 refiriendose al celular. - ¿Qué estás esperando?

\- ¿Me podías decir de donde conseguiste este celular y esa chaqueta?

\- ¿De dónde crees que la conseguí?

\- Yo diría que le quitaste esas cosas a una chica.

A-21 no dijo nada, no pensó que alguien la pudiera descubrir.

\- Ah, con que así fue. ¿Y dónde está? No habrás llegado muy lejos para lastimar a Kyou, ¿verdad? - A-21 iba a retirarse pero Tomoyo la tomó del brazo. - Hey, no te vayas sin responder. Dónde está Kyou? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

A-21 quitó el agarre muy rápido y le dio un empujón. - No vuelvas a tocarme. - Dijo con tono frío y seco. - Eso es algo que no te incluye. Lárgate o te mato.

\- Igual como lo hiciste con Kyou, ¿no? - Le dio un golpe pero A-21 se lo detuvo. Intentó dar uno pero también fue bloqueado. Tomoyo siguió atacando pero todos eran esquivados, hasta que su último golpe le dio a la cara a A-21. - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Nadie puede evitar mis golpes, mucho menos resistirlos. - Pensaba con suspenso.

\- Con que es todo lo que puedes hacer, ¿no? - A-21 se movió muy rápido y en segundos estuvo muy cerca de Tomoyo y le dio una patada y un puñetazo que la hizo salir volando y estrellarla con un negocio. Viendo la situación en la que estaba, A-21 decidió irse lo más pronto de la ciudad. Tomoyo no podía creer lo que pasó, esa chica la había derrotado de solo dos golpes, tenía la nariz rota con sangre y le dolía demasiado su abdomen y de su boca escupía sangre.

En la panadería Furukawa, Goku y Gohan les contaron a todos de dónde venían y de por qué estaban aquí, de la androide 21 y de sus habilidades como peleadores de artes marciales, menos que eran saiyajines.

\- No puedo creer eso que dicen - Dijo Tomoya - ¿Es una mujer robot a la que buscan?

\- No es un robot, es una androide. - Respondió Gohan. - Tiene pensado acabar con mi padre por venganza de su esposo. El problema es que no podemos localizarla así como mi padre lo hizo porque no es un ser vivo.

El celular de Tomoya sonó (ahí también hay celulares inteligentes) y contestó la llamada al ver que era de Ryou.

\- Hola... Sí, estamos bien, por qué... ¿Qué...? No... Espera, Kyou. No, no puede ser. ¿Se encuentra bien? Está bien, trataremos de ir. Gracias, adiós.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo? - Preguntó Nagisa.

\- Kyou está en el hospital. Fue encontrada en la calle cerca del parque casi sin ropa y electrocutada por un poste.

\- ¿Qué fue lo qué le pasó? ¿Quién la atacó? - Preguntó Akio

\- No sé esos detalles. Iré con Yoshino para arreglar lo del poste de luz, vayan ustedes para ver si pueden conseguir más detalles.

\- Iremos con ustedes - Gohan se puso de pie. - Creo que A-21 atacó a su amiga. Queremos ser de ayuda.

\- Está bien, vayan pero no llamen la atención.

**El fic lo estuve haciendo en vacaciones, lo encontré y decidí continuarlo. Por favor, dejen en los comentarios lo que les parece este crossover, para estar actualizando más seguido. Nos vemos.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; y Clannad y sus personajes son propiedad de Juri Misaki.**

**Los eventos de Dragon Ball se centran 14 años después del torneo de fuerza, mientras que en Clannad los hechos de este fic se desarrollan en 2019.**

**Resumen**

**Goku viaja sin saber a la dimensión de Clannad en donde tendrá que detener a la androide 21, quien busca convertir a los humanos en androides. Goku tendrá que aprender de un mundo diferente sin esferas del dragón ni segundas oportunidades de vida.**

**Capítulo 3: Problemas y misterios**

Goku, Gohan, Nagisa, Ushio, Akio y Sanae fueron al hospital, Ryou fue quien los recibió, aunque estaba alterada por la condición en la que estaba su hermana.

\- Ryou, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Kyou? ¿Es cierto que alguien la golpeó?

\- No lo sé, Nagisa, es imposible que alguien la haya golpeado con la fuerza para enviarla a un poste de cuatro metros de altura.

\- _Entonces nuestras suposiciones eran ciertas, A-21 también llegó a este mundo._ – Pensaba Gohan con la cara enojada. – Y disculpe enfermera, ¿esa chica se encuentra bien?

\- No… no sé, no ha despertado desde que llegó, su pulso es muy ligero, hasta ahora van cinco despejes que le han hecho para recuperarla.

\- Oh, Tomoyo, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – Le dijo Nagisa al verla en la condición en la que llegó, cara lastimada, ropa algo dañada y muy cansada.

\- Creo que acabo de encontrar la chica que mató a Kyou.

\- ¿También te lastimó?

\- Sí, por lo menos tuve suerte de estar viva. – Cayó con una pierna doblada al suelo por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por estar de pie.

\- Tomoyo, por favor resiste. – Dijo Ryou.

\- Muchacha, ¿la mujer que te golpeó tenía pelo castaño y ondulado, piel clara y ojos muy lindos? – Preguntó Gohan.

\- ¿Qué? Es exactamente así como la describiste. ¿Usted la conoce señor?

No dijo nada, en el camino al hospital Nagisa y Tomoya les comentaron a Goku y Gohan de las habilidades de pelea de ambas chicas, por lo que la gente de este mundo estaban en peligro.

\- ¿Me está escuchando?

\- Papá, quédate con ellos, tengo que ir a ver a ese muchacho.

Gohan fue a buscar a Tomoya para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, además de ver si encontraba a A-21.

Dentro de dos horas, Kyou despertó, habló con Ryou de lo sucedido en la noche.

\- Ay…

\- Tranquila hermana, no te esfuerces. – Le decía Ryou a Kyou.

\- Esa mujer me las pagará… Pero que fuerza… Ah…

Una hora después, Gohan y Tomoya volvieron a la panadería para tratar sobre los detalles de lo que estaba pasando junto con los demás.

\- Por lo visto, esa mujer tiene una fuerza muy alta, no puedo creer que ni Tomoyo y Kyou hayan podido contra ella. – Dijo Tomoya – ¿Nos pueden explicar quién es ella?

\- Y no solo eso, también queremos saber quiénes son ustedes y que han venido a hacer aquí. – Dijo Akio

\- Está bien, pero antes, ¿No tienen algo de comer? – Ese fue Goku.

\- Por favor, denle algo a mi padre, yo les responderé a sus preguntas.

\- Bien, aquí tenemos panes de sobra, puede comerse todos los que guste. – Le dijo Sanae a Goku.

\- Gracias, entonces me los comeré todos.

Mientras Goku comía el pan de Sanae, Gohan se dispuso a contar todo con detalle acerca de las dudas de la familia.

\- Lo que pasa es que esa mujer es una androide, es una combinación de robot con humano, posee una fuerza enorme y poderes muy altos. Estábamos peleando con ella para detener un virus que ella creó, todo iba bien hasta que un portal misterioso se llevó a mi papá y a A-21.

\- ¿Virus?

\- ¿Portal misterioso?

\- ¿Combinación de un robot y un humano?

\- Se nota que ustedes vienen de un planeta tierra muy diferente.

La familia no entendía nada de lo que los guerreros decían, por lo que la conversación no pasó a mayores por ahora.

En otra parte de la ciudad, A-21 averiguó que Goku también estaba en este mundo con ella, y al no tener respuesta de cómo regresar a su dimensión, decidió llevar su plan de acabar con el saiyajin desde aquí. Partió en busca de conocimientos científicos para volver a crear su virus, acudió a una universidad, haciéndose pasar como profesora para tener acceso a la información. En su camino por los pasillos llevaba unos libros y planos inteligentes hacia un aula y sin querer chocó con una joven y sus objetos cayeron.

\- Disculpe profesora. – La chica juntó los papeles y libros que cayeron, en un momento se quedó observando los planos.

\- ¿Qué estás viendo?

\- Sus planos. ¿Está creando una alteración para el cuerpo humano?

\- Ah, sabes mucho de tecnología y de medicina. Y estás en lo correcto. Es una alteración para ayudar a mejorar el rendimiento de las personas. Y dime joven, ¿No te gustaría ayudarme con este proyecto? La verdad, no conozco este lugar y estoy desubicada, y por lo visto eres muy inteligente.

\- Con gusto. Tengo una junta en una hora, cuando termine iré de nuevo con usted. ¿En dónde está elaborando su proyecto?

\- En el área de informática del primer piso. – Las dos mujeres se fueron al área para el plan de A-21. - ¿Y cómo se llama joven?

\- Kotomi Ichinose.

\- Bonito nombre, Kotomi.

\- Muchas gracias, ¿Cómo se llama usted?

Volviendo con Goku y los demás…

\- Por esas razones llegamos aquí, A-21 debe estar cerca de aquí. – Dijo Gohan

\- ¿Y cómo piensan volver a su mundo?

\- Bueno, señor, no habíamos pensando en eso. La única forma de volver es con el mismo portal pero no sabemos cómo generarlo por un largo tiempo.

\- ¿Eso indica que estarán varados aquí para siempre?

\- No, no queremos eso. Aquí no hay mucha comida y esta no tiene un buen sabor pero no hay nada más que comer.

\- Papá, no es hora de pensar en comida.

\- Es que esto no tiene buen sabor y no es como en nuestra tierra.

\- No diga eso…

\- Así que… Asi que mi pan… no tiene buen sabor.

\- Sanae, vuelve. – Akio tomó muchos panes y se los puso en la boca. – A mí sí me gustan.

\- Fuiste muy duro con tus comentarios, papá.

\- Sí, y no vuelva a decir algo como eso enfrente de Sanae. – Le dijo Tomoya.

\- Sí, ya entendí.

\- Bien. Volviendo con lo de la androide, ¿Qué piensan hacer?

Goku se puso de pie para hablar. – Bueno, yo… No tengo ninguna idea. Gohan dinos lo que se te ocurre.

\- Analizando los detalles, A-21 debe estar en un laboratorio creando el portal para volver a nuestra tierra o estará elaborando su plan que arruinamos, por lo que debemos buscarla a toda costa, sea el objetivo que ella tenga.

\- ¿Y dónde piensan buscarla?

\- Los lugares más posibles son edificios con laboratorios científicos, centros universitarios o alguna instalación secreta del gobierno.

\- Todos estos lugares se encuentran aquí. Por lo que puede estar en cualquier parte.

La situación para Goku y Gohan de encontrar a A-21 se estaba dificultando, no había muchas formas de rastrearla, por lo que tuvieron que pensar en más ideas para ubicarla.

En la tarde, Gohan salió con Goku para buscar a la androide y regresaron sin datos, vio por televisión los reportajes de los ataques de A-21, obvio, no la mostraron porque no había imágenes capturadas de ella.

\- Esto se está volviendo desesperante, mientras ella lleva ventaja en la elaboración de su plan misterioso, nosotros estamos aquí sin poder descubrirla. – Dijo Gohan mientras apagaba la televisión y pensaba.

\- Mamá, ¿Me puedes ayudar con mi tarea? – Le dijo Ushio a Nagisa. Las dos estaban en la cocina, ahí surgieron unas complicaciones, por lo que Gohan se ofreció a ayudarlas.

\- Gracias señor Gohan. Le ayudó bastante, sabe demasiado. – Le dijo Nagisa.

\- Es porque desde niño mi madre me ponía a estudiar 8 horas diarias y llegué a tener las mejores calificaciones en mi escuela.

\- Es usted increíble, aparte de ser un guerrero también es muy sabio.

\- Lo de guerrero lo tengo alejado, hace tiempo que no entreno apropiadamente.

\- ¿Y por qué no entrena? – Le preguntó Ushio. Gohan se le acercó y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

\- Porque tengo cosas más importantes, mi trabajo como investigador y mi esposa y mi hija.

\- Asombroso, progresó muy bien. Eres igual a Tomoya de responsable, también se preocupa mucho por nosotras. – Nagisa bajó la mirada. – Seguro debe extrañar mucho a su familia.

\- Sí, por eso debo encontrar a A-21 para averiguar cómo regresar a mi mundo.

Ya en la noche, Goku y Gohan se quedaron en casa de Sanae y Akio, y Tomoya, Nagisa y Ushio se fueron a su casa, acordaron verse de nuevo para ver la situación de los dos individuos.

\- ¿Crees que ellos puedan regresar a su mundo? – Le preguntó Nagisa a Tomoya mientras estaban a punto de dormir.

\- No lo sé, su situación puede ser peligrosa para nosotros, ayudaremos mientras podamos.

\- Sí, el señor Gohan debe querer volver pronto a casa para ver a su familia. Me recordó mucho a ti.

\- ¿Tanto así? Pues sí es un buen hombre, pero su padre es un tipo muy raro, pareciera como que nunca creció. Lo más raro es que ambos se ven de la misma edad, pero ese Goku al tener más de 50 años se ve joven. Nagisa, hay que tener cuidado con ellos, algo me dice que ellos no son seres humanos como lo pensamos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; y Clannad y sus personajes son propiedad de Juri Misaki.**

**Los eventos de Dragon Ball se centran 14 años después del torneo de fuerza, mientras que en Clannad los hechos de este fic se desarrollan en 2019.**

**Resumen**

**Goku viaja sin saber a la dimensión de Clannad en donde tendrá que detener a la androide 21, quien busca convertir a los humanos en androides. Goku tendrá que aprender de un mundo diferente sin esferas del dragón ni segundas oportunidades de vida.**

**Capítulo 4: Buscando pistas**

Siendo de día, Goku y Gohan junto con la familia de Tomoya y Nagisa salieron en busca de A-21 por la ciudad. El recorrido no era fácil, los saiyajines estaban acostumbrados a ir a altas velocidades en sus búsquedas, esta vez tenían que ir caminando. De hecho, solo recorrían la ciudad porque Gohan lo pidió.

\- A este paso no la encontraremos. Deberíamos separarnos para buscar más rápido. – Opinó Goku.

\- Si lo hacemos, puede que se vuelva más arriesgado para ellos papá.

\- Pero a este paso no lograremos nada.

\- Lo más apropiado será que solo nos separemos en dos grupos, señores vengan conmigo, ustedes irán con mi padre. Si lograran encontrar algo sospechoso, papá eleva tu ki para buscarte.

Los grupos buscaron por la ciudad, y como era de esperarse, nada hallaron. Cuando Gohan estaba pensando que deberían empezar a buscar por todo el mundo, sintió el ki de su padre más alto.

\- Sígame, el ki de mi padre acaba de elevarse.

\- Oiga, señor, no vaya tan rápido, mi esposa y yo no corremos como usted.

\- Ah, lo siento.

En la parte donde estaba el grupo de Goku, el saiyajin vio a una persona que no tenía ki, por lo que decidió seguirla, dejando atrás a los demás.

\- Oye, disculpa, tu… - Inmediatamente descubrió que era A-21 con otro atuendo, sin pensar, elevó su ki.

\- No pensé que te encontraría aquí. – Le dijo A-21.

\- Señor, no vaya tan rápido, ¿logró encontrarla? – Le dijo Nagisa a Goku.

\- Sí, es ella.

\- Es exactamente como su hijo la describió ayer en el hospital, ¿Pero está seguro que es ella?

\- Sí, muchacho, los androides no tienen ki, por lo que al no sentir su presencia pude suponer que era un androide.

\- Bueno, ya que me encontraste, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme? ¿Pelear conmigo?

\- Pelear. – Ambos adoptaron posición de pelea.

\- ¿Señor en serio piensa pelear con ella aquí? – Le dijo Tomoya.

\- Tienes razón. Oye, peleemos en otro lugar donde no haya nadie.

\- ¿Quieres un lugar despejado? – A-21 miró a su alrededor, y empezó destruir calles y edificios.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le dijo Goku enojado. Sin pensar, le dio un puñetazo para detenerla, dejando a la androide en el suelo.

A-21 se incorporó sin problemas. – Dijiste que peleáramos en un lugar donde no haya nadie, así que decidí hacer uno aquí.

\- No, a eso no me refería, eres igual de malvada que el Dr. Gero. Busquemos otro lugar, sígueme.

\- No obedeceré lo que me digas. – Sin más, A-21 arrojó una bomba de humo, y escapó en los escombros de la ciudad. En eso Gohan, Akio y Sanae llegaron.

\- Papá, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Escapó?

\- Acaba de irse, destruyó parte de la ciudad y se fue.

\- Tiene sentido, al ser una androide, sabía que no la localizarías a través de los escombros.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

\- Intentemos buscarla antes de que se vaya más lejos.

En el transcurso de la persecución no lograron encontrarla, buscaron por las calles destruidas y los lugares intactos y nada. Se reunieron en la esquina de una calle retirada del lugar de los hechos.

\- Los poderes de esa androide son muy fuertes, destruyó muchos edificios en segundos. – Dijo Tomoya.

\- Y es muy rápida, habiendo muchos baches pudo escapar.

\- Debemos encontrarla a como dé lugar. ¿Pero a donde habrá ido?

Después de pensar qué hacer, todos decidieron volver a casa. En el camino, Tomoya vio por la universidad a Kotomi junto con una mujer parecida a A-21.

\- Esperen. Nagisa, acabo de ver a Kotomi junto con la androide tomando un auto.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- De prisa, hay que ir.

Cuando se dirigían a la universidad, el auto en donde iban las dos, se fue muy rápido como si tuviera nitro.

\- Ah, se fue. ¿Qué haremos? – Dijo Gohan

\- Entremos a la universidad, tal vez alguien sepa a donde se dirigían.

Solo Gohan, Tomoya y Akio entraron para buscar el destino de las mujeres. Al parecer nadie sabía nada, pareciera como que se fueron lo más pronto posible como si escaparan de la ley. Siguiendo más adelante se encontraron con unas profesoras de edad media que hablaban mucho y que sabían detalles de todos del centro universitario.

\- Disculpen profesoras, ¿No saben a dónde fueron dos mujeres, una llamada Kotomi y otra con lentes, castaña y mirada fría?

\- La verdad no sabemos bien. Oí que iban al área 105 de la pradera del oeste, pero a qué irían ahí.

\- Área 105 en una pradera, seguramente ahí continuará con sus experimentos A-21. Hay que encontrar el auto antes de que salga de la ciudad. – Gohan y los demás salieron de la universidad.

El recorrido era lento al ir en auto, pero no había forma de llevar a todos volando.

**Puede que esta vez el capítulo haya estado corto y aburrido, no pude pensar en cómo relacionar el recorrido hasta el encuentro fuerte. Gracias por sus comentarios. Haré lo mejor posible en esta historia.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; y Clannad y sus personajes son propiedad de Juri Misaki.**

**Los eventos de Dragon Ball se centran 14 años después del torneo de fuerza, mientras que en Clannad los hechos de este fic se desarrollan en 2019.**

**Resumen**

**Goku llega accidentalmente a la dimensión de Clannad para enfrentar a la Androide 21. En el transcurso llegarán más guerreros que lo ayudarán en su batalla. Se le complicará la situación a Goku debido al estar en un mundo diferente por cada decisión irreversible.**

**Capítulo 4: Un duro encuentro**

Los saiyajines y la familia iban al área 105 en busca de descubrir los planes de A-21. En el camino, alguien detuvo el auto en el que iban y lo arrojó hacia unas montañas. Antes de que se impactara, Goku y Gohan salieron y atraparon el auto.

\- Ah, eso estuvo cerca, Gohan.

\- Papá, ¿Quiénes serán esos tipos qué nos atacaron?

\- Ah… Gracias por salvarnos.

De la nada, aparecieron dos individuos desconocidos, un hombre y una mujer.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Les dijo Goku en posición de pelea.

\- Papá cuidado, esos tipos son androides.

\- ¿Señor Gohan está seguro?

\- Sí, señor Akio, no siento ki en sus cuerpos. Además sus caras se me hacen conocidas.

\- Oh, con que si nos reconoces saiyajin. – Le dijo el androide hombre.

\- ¿Saiyajin? ¿Qué quieren decir? – Les dijo Tomoya viendo a los dos.

\- Seré breve con ustedes. Mi padre y yo somos saiyajines, somos una raza guerrera diferente de los humanos, en mi caso, solo soy mitad terrícola.

Todos se quedaron impactados al oír tal comentario de Gohan.

\- ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? - Goku decidió saber las intenciones de esos androides. - ¿A-21 los envió a buscarnos?

\- Estás en lo cierto, Son Goku. Yo soy Súper A-17.

\- Y yo súper A-18. Estamos programados para acabar contigo. A diferencia de los androides que conocen, nosotros somos más fuertes, por lo que esperemos que duren algo antes de que los matemos.

\- Estás equivocada si piensas que me derrotaran tan fácil. – Dijo Goku sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, nuestro poder supera al del Súper Saiyajin 2. – Explicó Súper A-17 - Claro que a la fase 3 no, pero no podrás durar mucho si tu energía desciende muy rápido, a diferencia de nosotros.

\- Conocen las 3 fases del súper saiyajin, y por cierto, ¿conocen la fase dios y azul?

Los dos androides se miraron entre sí, diciendo que no conocían esas fases. Aun así, idearían un plan para que Goku no usara todo su poder.

\- En este caso, Súper A-17 con Goku, y muestra todo tu potencial como súper androide. – Ante la orden de Súper A-18, el súper androide atacó rápidamente a Goku, tras un combo de ataques, lo estrelló contra el suelo.

\- Qué velocidad, ¿Cómo atacó en poco tiempo a tu padre? – Tomoya y su familia estaban muy impactados, ni 5 segundos pasaron y ya le habían dado una paliza Goku.

\- Ah, qué fuerte eres. – Decía Goku con una expresión de dolor, la cual cambió en poco tiempo a una sonrisa de felicidad, sin pensarlo, se transformó en súper saiyajin 2. – Esto se acaba de poner emocionante, impresionante que A-21 pudiera crear un androide como tú en este mundo.

\- Ah, ¿Qué fue lo qué le pasó a tu padre Gohan? Se ve muy diferente y arroja mucho viento con una gran luz dorada.

\- Calma, es una trasformación de nosotros, se llama Súper Saiyajin, en este momento mi padre ha elevado más su poder pero es capaz de controlar.

Goku SSJ2 y Súper A-17 comenzaron a pelear, ambos parecían tener la misma fuerza y velocidad (Es igual de fuerte que el Súper A-17 de GT), pero el androide quería que el saiyajin mostrara poco poder, ya que derrotarlo sería más complicado para ellos.

\- Ah, desaparecieron. ¿Qué…? ¿A dónde se fueron?

\- No, ellos siguen ahí, están peleando a una velocidad muy alta que ustedes no alcanzan a percibir.

\- Ah, ¿esos sonidos y vientos son ellos?

\- Sí, lo que puedan captar, es la pelea de mi padre y ese androide.

\- ¿Por qué ella no pelea? – Le preguntó Nagisa a Gohan.

\- No tengo idea, para que no le ayude a pelear es porque está pensando algo.

La pelea siguió muy normal y equitativa, Goku le fascinaba que cada vez Súper A-17 mostrara más poder, obvio, él podía elevar más su ki e igualarlo. De la nada, Súper A-18 atacó de sorpresa a Goku, Gohan al ver la situación, decidió ayudar a su padre.

\- Señor Gohan.

\- Veo que ya están conociendo a los saiyajines. – Dijo una voz a Tomoya.

\- ¿Quién es…? Ah, tu. – Dijo a A-21. La pelea se detuvo temporalmente.

\- ¿Por qué está aquí? – Dijo Gohan.

\- Les diré que tengan cuidado con esos tipos. Por favor, vengan conmigo, les mostraré a lo qué me refiero. – Les dijo la androide a la familia.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- No la obedezcan, es una trampa. – Les dijo Gohan pero Súper A-18 lo detuvo.

\- Tengo una ayudante que sabe todos los detalles y se los podrá explicar, ella es humana como ustedes.

\- ¿Kotomi?

\- Ah, con que la conocen. Entonces con más razón pueden venir, los teletrasnportaré hacia allá.

\- _No debemos confiar en ella, pero Kotomi debe saber más detalles de lo qué está pasando._ – Pensó Tomoya. – Iremos contigo.

En unos segundos, A-21 se teletransportó con ellos a su laboratorio, tenía la intención de convencerlos que Goku y Gohan eran malos para que no tuvieran a nadie confiable en este mundo.

\- Se los llevó. – Decía Gohan cuando fue atacado por Súper A-18 pero Goku la atacó.

\- Tú ve y busca a esas personas, yo pelearé con ellos.

\- Papá acaba con ellos, son demasiados peligrosos.

\- Tu tranquilo Gohan. Yo me encargaré.

Gohan partió a buscar a familia de Tomoya, y Goku se transformó en súper saiyajin dios para pelear contra ambos androides.

**Tardé tiempo en actualizar, disculpen. Ya tengo todo el fic en mi mente, entre más comentarios haya más rápido escribiré los capítulos. Nos vemos.**


End file.
